It can sometimes be advantageous to be able to permanently or temporarily plug off a flow passage in a well. For example, it may be beneficial to be able to isolate one section of a tubular string from another section. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and utilizing plugging tools for use in wells.